Currently, the most widely used techniques for geological surveying, particularly in sub-marine situations, are seismic methods. These seismic techniques are capable of revealing the structure of the subterranean strata with some accuracy. However, whereas a seismic survey can reveal the location and shape of a potential reservoir, it can normally not reveal the nature of the reservoir.
It has been appreciated by the present applicants that while the seismic properties of hydrocarbon filled strata and water-filled strata do not differ significantly, their electromagnetic resistivities do differ. Thus, by using an electromagnetic surveying method, these differences can be exploited and the success rate in predicting the nature of a reservoir can be increased significantly.
Consequently, a method and apparatus embodying these principals form the basis of the present applicants' European Patent EP-A-1256019.
This contemplates a method for searching for a hydrocarbon containing subterranean reservoir which comprises: applying a time varying electromagnetic field to subterranean strata; detecting the electromagnetic wave field response; seeking, in the wave field response, a component representing a refracted or ducted wave; and determining the presence and/or nature of any reservoir identified based on the presence or absence of a wave component refracted or ducted by hydrocarbon layer.
A ducted wave behaves differently, depending on the nature of the stratum in which it is propagated. In particular, the propagation losses in hydrocarbon stratum are much lower than in a water-bearing stratum while the speed of propagation is much higher. Thus, when a hydrocarbon-bearing reservoir is present, and an EM field is applied, a strong and rapidly propagated ducted wave can be detected. This may therefore indicate the presence of the reservoir or its nature if its presence is already known.
Electromagnetic surveying techniques in themselves are known. However, they are not widely used in practice. In general, the reservoirs of interest are about 1 km or more below the seabed. In order to carry out electromagnetic surveying as a stand alone technique in these conditions, with any reasonable degree of resolution, short wavelengths are necessary. Unfortunately, such short wavelengths suffer from very high attenuation. Long wavelengths do not provide adequate resolution. For these reasons, seismic techniques are preferred.
However, while longer wavelengths applied by electromagnetic techniques cannot provide sufficient information to produce an accurate indication of the boundaries of the various strata, if the geological structure is already known, they can be used to determine the nature of a particular identified formation, if the possibilities for the nature of that formation have significantly differing electromagnetic characteristics. The resolution is not particularly important and so longer wavelengths which do not suffer from excessive attenuation can be employed.
The resistivity of seawater is about 0.3 ohm-m and that of the overburden beneath the seabed would typically be from 0.3 to 4 ohm-m, for example about 2 ohm-m. However, the resistivity of an oil reservoir is likely to be about 20-300 ohm-m. This large difference can be exploited using EM surveying techniques. Typically, the resistivity of a hydrocarbon-bearing formation will be 20 to 300 times greater than water-bearing formation.
Thus, an EM source such as an electric dipole transmitter antenna on or close to the sea floor induces (EM) fields and currents in the sea water and in the subsurface strata. In the sea water, the EM-fields are strongly attenuated due to the high conductivity in the saline environment, whereas the subsurface strata with less conductivity potentially can act as a guide for the EM-fields (less attenuation). If the frequency is low enough (in the order of 1 Hz), the EM-waves are able to penetrate deep into the subsurface, and deeply buried geological layers having higher electrical resistivity than the overburden (as e.g. a hydrocarbon filled reservoir) will affect the EM-waves. Depending on the angle of incidence and state of polarisation, an EM wave incident upon a high resistive layer may excite a ducted (guided) wave mode in the layer. The ducted mode is propagated laterally along the layer and leaks energy back to the overburden and receivers positioned on the sea floor. The terms “refracted” and “ducted” are used in this specification to refer to this wave mode.
In seabed logging, a signal is emitted from a towed source antenna, parallel to, and close to the sea floor; and the wavefield response detected by a number of stationary receivers, distributed on the sea floor, is recorded. The strength of the emitted signal is proportional to the current IA delivered to the antenna, and this current is accurately monitored and recorded. [If the current source is very stable, the current would, of course be constant.]